


Peter's Good Boy

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, D/s, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Petplay, collar & leash, cuz Peter's still a werewolf, lots of begging, slight breathplay, what is this 'plot' you speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has long, hard days.  Luckily, he's got his good boy to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. This is just...gratuitous smut.  
>  **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST DELETED MY OLD ACCOUNT!**
> 
>  
> 
> [[my tumblr]](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/)

Peter loved going home at the end of the day. He loved being able to strip out of his suit, his socks, his shoes, his fake smile - he loved it all. What he loved most, however, was coming home to his good little pet. As he unlocked the door, he heard the jingle of the bells on Stiles’ collar. It brought a smile to his face as he opened the door and saw Stiles obediently kneeling by the door, naked, leash in his mouth, smiling up at Peter. 

“Good boy,” Peter cooed, petting his head. Stiles preened and pushed into his touch. Peter took the leash from his mouth and attached it to his collar. Tugging on the leash, Peter led Stiles to the couch. Once he was sat, he spread his legs and Stiles crawled between them, resting his head on Peter’s thigh. Peter stroked his head for a moment before threading his fingers tightly in Stiles’ hair and yanking his head up to look at him. “You’re my good boy, aren’t you Stiles? My good little pet?” Peter asked. Stiles keened.

“Yes Master,” he replied. Peter smiled.

“Good boy.” Peter said. He watched Stiles grin for a moment before speaking again. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve a treat.” he mused. Stiles’ eyes went wide.

“Yes, yes please, Master!” Stiles begged. Peter chuckled, bringing his free hand to Stiles’ mouth, dragging his thumb across his bottom lip.

“So eager. I’ll let you choose. How does that sound, Stiles?” Peter inquired. 

“Good, Master,” Stiles hummed in agreement. Peter grinned ferally. 

“Excellent. Now. You can either give me a blow job and not come until I fuck you later or, you can suck me to get my cock wet before riding me like the good little slut you are.” Peter said, his hand still tightly entwined in Stiles’ hair. Stiles was practically drooling.

“Will I get to come if I ride you, Master?” Stiles asked. Peter thought for a moment before smiling smugly.

“No. You will get to come before we go to bed tonight. If you come before that, you will be punished and not allowed to cum for a week. Understood, pet?” Peter asked, tightening his grip just a little. Stiles hissed.

“Yes Master.” answered Stiles. Peter nodded and loosened his grip just a bit.

“Good. Now, what’s your choice, Stiles? Do you want to swallow my cum or have it stuffed in your greedy little asshole?” Peter demanded. 

“I would like to swallow your cum, Master,” Stiles said. Peter grinned and dragged Stiles’ face to his trapped hard-on.

“Good. Get to it, then. And remember, no coming,” Peter reminded. Stiles nodded as much as he could in Peter’s tight grip before setting to work on the fly of his pants. He brought his hands up and undid the button and the zipper. Peter’s cock popped free and almost slapped Stiles in the face. Peter thrust Stiles’ face towards his dick and Stiles took the hint, nuzzling it and giving it kitten licks. Peter smiled as he watched his pre-cum smear against Stiles’ cheek. When Peter pulled his head back, Stiles opened his mouth quickly before Peter shoved him forward again, fucking up into his mouth. Peter moaned as his prick hit the back of Stiles’ throat and Stiles whined in pleasure, hips hitching up against thin air. Peter grinned devilishly. He wrapped his free hand around Stiles’ neck, squeezing slightly, feeling the outline of his cock against Stiles’ throat. Stiles’ gagged a little because of the choking, but the pressure was quickly gone. Peter’s smile grew as he began vigorously fucking Stiles’ throat. “Such a good boy for me, aren’t you pet?” Peter said sweetly. Stiles moaned, the vibrations making Peter’s grip in his hair tighten. “So eager for my cock and my cum, aren’t you my little cumslut? Or are you a cockslut? Maybe both.” Peter glanced down at Stiles, who was gazing up at him, lips stretched obscenely. Peter smirked, pulled his cock out of Stiles’ mouth and hit his cheek a few times with the slick member. “You’re my little cock and cum slut, aren’t you Stiles?” Peter asked. Stiles keened and tried to get his mouth back around Peter’s cock, but Peter tightened his grip even more, yanking Stiles’ head back. He observed the boy for a moment before a malicious grin spread across his features. “Beg for my cock, pet.” Stiles whined and rested his head against Peter’s clothed thigh.

“Please Master. Please, please let me suck your cock. Please let pet have your cum. pet’s been thirsty for it all day. Please, Master. Please, please, please!” Stiles pleaded. Peter laughed.

“Very well, pet. Get back to work,” Peter commanded, and Stiles did - with gusto. It was only a minute later that Peter was coming down Stiles’ throat, some of his cum slipping out the corners of Stiles’ mouth. When he let Stiles pull off of him, Stiles licked his lips clean before promptly licking Peter’s cock clean.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was ready for bed. He was tired and there was nothing good on TV. He looked on the floor and noticed his pet was curled up in a ball on his pillow, his head near Peter. Peter smiled and tugged on the leash. Stiles woke with a start, sitting up and looking every which way before he realised that Peter had woken him. He looked up at his Master and smiled sleepily. Peter grinned back, running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

“I think it’s time for bed, pet. What do you think?” Peter asked. Stiles bit his lip, holding something in. “You may speak.” Stiles grinned.

“Well, Master, You promised that pet would come when You fucked me tonight. Will You still fuck me please, Master?” Stiles pleaded, a pout on his face. Peter grinned.

“Of course I will, pet. Let’s go to the bedroom,” Peter said, standing and stretching before tugging on Stiles’ leash again. Peter walked towards their bedroom, pulling Stiles along by his leash behind him. When they entered the room, Peter unhooked the leash and delivered a smack to Stiles’ ass. “Hop up on the bed and present.” Peter commanded. Stiles eagerly nodded his head, crawling over to the bed as fast as he could. He stood briefly to jump on the bed. Stiles then got onto his knees, resting his chest on the mattress and sticking his ass up in the air as high as it would go, spreading his legs wantonly. Peter grinned and walked up behind his pet, running a palm over the smooth skin of Stiles’ ass. Stiles moaned and Peter grinned deviously. “Such a good boy, pet. So good for your Master, aren’t you?”

“Yes Master!” Stiles enthusiastically answered. Peter chuckled before giving Stiles’ backside another swat. Stiles released another moan. “Master please!” he begged. Stiles could practically see the smirk donning Peter’s face.

“You beg so prettily, pet,” said Peter as he retrieved their lube. He warmed it between his fingers before taking his middle finger and breaching Stiles’ hole. Both men moaned in pleasure. “So tight, Stiles. Always so tight.” Peter praised. Stiles keened happily, restraining himself from pressing back, not wanting to be tied down...again. “So desperate for my cock, aren’t you pet?” Peter demanded. 

“Yes Master!” whined Stiles. Peter grinned and added two more fingers, scissoring Stiles’ ass. Stiles bit his lip, almost causing it to bleed. He dug his fingers into the sheets and twisted them in his grip, his knuckles almost bone-white. It was taking all of his restraint to not push back onto his Master’s fingers, but he really didn’t feel like being tied up tonight. So he forced himself to focus on the feeling and kept his hips still. That became hard to do, once Peter had found his prostate. He bucked his hips forward, only slightly, but luckily, Peter didn’t reprimand him for it. He sighed in relief as he let loose some more moans as Peter caressed his prostate.

“No coming without permission. You know the rules.” Peter reminded him, rubbing his finger over his prostate once more before removing his fingers. Stiles whimpered. Peter lubed up his cock and teased Stiles’ entrance with his tip. He knelt over his pet, caging him in. “Are you ready for me, pet?” Peter asked, his hot breath breezing over Stiles’ ear. He shivered and Peter smiled, burying his face against Stiles’ neck, scenting and nuzzling him.

“Yes Master,” Stiles moaned. He felt Peter’s grin against his neck as the older man pushed his cock inside him. Not a moment later, Peter’s fangs were buried in Stiles’ neck. Stiles felt the usual warmth rise in him as Peter began vigorously pumping his hips, rocking them up the bed. 

“Such a good boy for me Stiles. Always so willing. Such a cum and cock slut for me. Only for me,” growled Peter. He licked the bite mark on Stiles’ neck as Stiles moaned beneath him.

“Master, please! Please may I come Master? Please please PLEASE?!” Stiles cried as Peter’s cock rubbed over his prostate. Peter laughed darkly as he continued to pump his hips.

“Only if you can cum just on my cock.” Peter replied. Not a moment later, Stiles’ came all over the sheets, his slick walls clenching tightly around Peter. Peter growled as his knot began to grow. He shoved into Stiles, groaning as his knot expanded. Stiles whimpered when Peter’s knot rubbed over his sensitive prostate. Mere moments later, Peter was stuffing Stiles full of his cum. As they came down from their highs, Peter adjusted them, keeping Stiles close, seeing as his knot was still locked tightly inside his pet. The boy hummed contentedly as his Master rubbed his stomach, which was becoming bloated with all the cum Peter was releasing. “Such a good pet.” Peter praised. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” replied Stiles, smiling happily as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
